eterniaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Boyd Montblanc; Mystic Raven
Boyd Montblanc ( - ) 56 years Mystic, Husband, Father, Noble of intentions, Spirit walker. Many things come to mind to describe Boyd, in those reverent of the yore behind the legends, but the truth of the man may put the legends to a mild shame. Unbecoming Origins It was in the city of Byson that a pair of impoverished lovebirds rested below the local poverty line, in so severe of a degree that when the maiden of the pairing came to realize she was laden with child that there was no chance to really keep the child and see to it having a healthy life. It was in this that he was adopted off to a loner of a man, or so it seemed. Life was rather then ordinary for the infant, and even the toddler clear until the young age of six, outside of how the child was kept, raised by a woman of only rags, clothing scarce. It would not be until the age of six where Boyd was able to well and truly properly wield tools that he was put to work as the ideal tasking for his life to come. Six years of abuse and slavery began for the youth, but rather than heavy menial labor, Boyd was subjected to the creative labors, forming stone into masterpiece with the only pay at the end of it being a slight bit of extra rations, to encourage improvements beyond what he had done. It wasn't until his twelfth year, more than at that point a decade since his adoption into slavery, that he started to yearn to be free, to see what was beyond the dark caverns of the slave holdings, and the meager moments that the freshest wisps of the outdoors can be seen. Escape came quite later to the male, the only to escape the greed sin's grasp at the cause of the slave holdings, a resolve in the mind of the unarmed, famished boy, vengeance and liberation, for everyone else. Feathers of Violet Weeks after escape came for the male, he arrived into Tilandre's streets, succor coming soon after to the boy. It was in this that he found a home, temporarily or for good, among the beggars of the streets. Days before coming into contact with the Brennte Sisters and others that were of the Violet Ravens, a Mercenary group commissioned by Ose the Imperfect Lord of Tilandre. There were a broad many years that passed coming to cross over a myriad events. In these years to come, he began his studies of the mystic arts, seeing the leylines of a powerful, elder mystic, a being he came to learn was known as Miq'Thota, a fae that wielded mystic energy not as physical power, but magical power, and one that sought to teach him the basics, so that he could carry on the legacy in the foreseen lieu of her own progeny to take over in her shamanistic position. His trip to Mastery began then and there. Bloodshed became a soon to pass commonality for the Montblanc, a battle alongside Elizabeth Brennte against a rather potent Holy Lightning magi and two allies of his, leading to a close victory against them, and then the battle of Danarium, a battle that lead to him meeting a rather prominent, formative figure in his life. It was in the aftermath, in post of the slaughter that, while seeking out wounded to bring to Elizabeth's care, that Boyd had come across a rather special woman, one whom bore Nostvale's accent, wore her colors. A blue haired Maiden by name of Toyotomi Varylahn. Love began to bloom for the Montblanc, with Toyotomi beginning the road to Friendship with the male, not only being kindred, but also helpful, in his deed to aid those wounded by the war, Toyotomi had grown a small spot in his heart, for the more endearing things about her, the accent that as he grew to know her, only stemmed from sadness that came to bare from time to time being one that he was quite well enticed by, even asking for it at times. Another endearing thing, was the occasional repetition of her words, things like adjectives when directed towards any one individual, It was while he was seventeen that Ose proclaimed a tournament for Tilandre's Championship, a vye by a sum of warriors for a small slew of rewards, reign over Danarium, the title of Champion, and another small trinket being that slew. Boyd triumphed over each solitary oponnent until to much of Ose's surprise his tournament concluded in three contenders, not two, remaining, and in so, there came a free for all between the remaining combatants. The Princess of Tilandre, Alexandra, a Malpercian, and Boyd himself. Crafty footwork alone letting Boyd keep his distance, opting to target the remainder rather than deal with both, a detrimental drawback to his skillset at the time, in order to triumph over Alexandra the remaining opponent after her systemic destruction of the Malpercian's ability to contend. Renderring Boyd himself champion. In his victory however, Boyd declined the title, stating a lack of want to operate under Osein such a capacity as his champion. And with the regal obligations to come for Alexandra, Tilandre's champion was not a first, nor second place contender, but third, leaving Danarium's Crown to fall to a giga yokai- so soon slaughterred by Rhiannon Rosengard.